ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
X = Ben + 2
X = Ben + 2 is the thirteenth and last episode of the first season of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate August 31, 2008 Plot After Sevenseven kidnaps Princess Attea, her father sends his high commander, Raff on Earth, in order to look for Attea and then destroy the planet. Raff decides to contact Kevin who's friends with and thanks to Gwen's power the group quickly locates the kidnapped princess. When they reach them, Sevenseven destroys a dam and Ben decides to try the untested Alien X, easily fixing the broken dam and reverting every damage thanks to the alien's reality-warping abilities. But after that Ben finds himself locked inside Alien X because of the eternal debates between the two entities who control its body, Serena, the voice of love and compassion, and Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression. While Ben is trapped inside Alien X's body, Gwen and Kevin have to protect him and try to stop Attea's father from destroying Earth. But when Princess Attea with the help of Sevenseven turns against her father to overthrow him, Kevin and Gwen get inprisoned and Attea is ready to destroy the Earth. Finally Ben manages to convince Serena and Bellicus to let him transform into another alien, and as Swampfire he rescues both his friends and his planet. Major events *Ben first transforms into Alien X. Debuts *Sevenseven *Princess Attea *Emperor Milleous *Commander Raff Omnitrix alien debuts *Alien X Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Bellicus *Serena Villains *Sevenseven *Princess Attea *Emperor Milleous *Commander Raff Aliens used *Alien X (First and Only Appearance in Alien Force) *Swampfire Quotes *'Alien X:'(after Ben slaps the Omnitrix) Alien X!!! Seconded water stopping motion carried!(Alien X makes a circle in the air and it made everthing fixed) *'Kevin': Stay back! I got this. *'Kevin': (after Gwen helps) I told you to stay back. *'Gwen': Yeah, I heard you. *'Swampfire:(Incursian warriors drops because of smoke)'' Now that's just rude. I don't smell that bad, do I?(smells his armpit) *'''Kevin:(absorbs SevenSeven's armor) Nice armor!(punches him in the face) *'Ben:'(To Serena) You! You're supposed to be love and compassion! How can you let an entire world die!?(To Belecus) And you! You're supposed to be anger and aggression! How can you let bad stuff go unpunished!? How can you both be so useless!? *'Belescus:'(Outraged voice) Useless!? *'Serena:' We're the most powerful beings in the universe. We change the very nature of space and time. *'Ben:' You don't do anything! Billions of lives are at stake and you're like "Oh the procedure". *'Serena:'(Starts crying) *'Belescus:' Now look at what you did! Alright, I move that we save the Earth! Happy!? *'Ben:' No! Just let me out of here! I've got nine other guys who can do it better. *'Serena:' That's hurtful. *'Kevin:(trying to put Alien X through a rear car window)'' Ugh, just bend or something! *'''Gwen:(Kevin tries to stuff Alien X in the trunk) You can't just stuff him in the trunk! *'Kevin:' You're right; he doesn't fit. *'Gwen:' I'm serious. He hasn't moved since he fixed the dam. Maybe he's hurt, or... *'Kevin:' Nah, he's warm. Maybe he's resting. Trivia *While transformed into Alien X, Ben is considered the voice of reason. *Alien X's voice is made of three voices mixed up together. So three voice actors(one actress) has played the voice of Alien X. *Serena and Bellicus are Latin words that mean "calm" and "war-like", respectively. *Tara Strong, the voice actress who voiced Ben in the original series, guest stars in this episode as the voice of Princess Attea. She also did Sari and Strika in Transformers Animated. *We discover that Gwen not only has the ability to track where someone is, but she is also able to see what he/she is doing at the time. *Pluto is destroyed in this episode by Emperor Milleous to serve as a warning to what he'll do to Earth. *The "price" Ben was referring to at the end of the episode was the price of mobility and the sense of patience, as Serena and Bellicus' constant arguing drove Ben to snap at them. *This is the fourth time Ben is stuck in alien form, due to the secret of Alien X. This is also the third time he is stuck in the form of a new alien. *The title hints to Serena and Bellicus, X(Alien X) = Ben + 2(Serena and Bellicus). *This marks the first time Ben was in alien form to go into Kevin's car, the second being Echo Echo, and the third being Spidermonkey(although it was in the car Ben has in Ultimate Alien). *At the beginning Gwen and Kevin were arguing about where they should go next(auto show or the lake or something) and Ben had to decide between the two. The same thing pretty much happened between Serena and Belicus. *Kevin is just like Belicus(the voice of anger and aggression), as he is both angry and aggressive. And Gwen is just like Serena(the voice of love and compassion), as she is compassionate and both Kevin and Belicus get angry when someone hurt Gwen and Serena's feelings. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes